Ready To Go
by otrapersonamas
Summary: Se reproducen las indecisiones del chico seguridad a través de una canción en su cabeza.


No diré mucho, solo algo necesario. Lo demás estaré hablándolo al final.

Este fic está ambientado mucho, pero _mucho_ después de los eventos de "BonBon The Birthday Clown." Disfrútenlo.

También, podría decirse que me basé en la canción "Ready to Go" de P!ATD. (Escúchenla .u.)

 _SVTFOE no me pertenece._

* * *

— ¿Qué mierda es esto? — Grito para mis adentros.

Es increíble como Star Butterfly, única princesa caprichosa fuera del programa de Santa Olga, podía ser lo suficiente atrevida para encaminarse sola hacia tal peligro. No es que crea que soy realmente imprescindible dentro de sus aventuras, sin embargo es impresionante como con tal de evadirme comience a manejar las situaciones por su cuenta.

Esto no se originó a partir de este momento, definitivamente no. Empieza a ser ocasional el esconder secretos, mantenerme fuera de la línea Mewniana. Inclusive, ya me es permisible creer en la extravagante idea en donde algún sujeto— como BonBon o tal vez Tom—, la haya embrujado. Viniendo esta última teoría de Janna sería mejor descartarlo. En fin, es completamente imposible encontrar el por qué.

¿Acaso habrá sucedido algo de lo que no me esté percatando, algo que, esté frente a mis ojos? Sé que no la está pasando bien, al parecer intenta escapar y éste mismo evento vuelve a arrastrarla de nuevo a sus pies. No lo entiendo, no lo sé. Comienzo a especular. Insólito es, por determinada razón, siempre me relaciono dentro de ese _por qué._

A pesar de ello, lo que sea que sea, estoy seguro que podrá; vencerlo, superarlo, sobrellevarlo, todo.

Pensándolo bien, pensándolo acaso de forma errónea, ¿no será esto una prueba?

Es decir, no como si Star estuviese retándome, _esto es algo más._ El misterio es el que me envuelve y susurra éstas nociones. ¿Qué está pasando _en realidad?_

Me percato que ni siquiera he soltado la nota de mi mano.

 _Marco, finalmente descubrí cómo venceré a Eclipsa. Finalmente todo terminará._

 _Es probable que tarde en volver._

 _—Star Butterfly_

¿Será intencional el no especificar que no la siguiera, o algo por el estilo? Bueno, no es como si fuese posible al llevarse consigo las únicas tijeras multidimensionales disponibles. Pero al igual Glossaryck en cierta ocasión mencionó algo sobre espejos teletransportadores…

Perdí la cabeza. Es inconcebible el Star-impacto.

Escucho ruido proviniendo del piso inferior, un toquido de puerta y risas. Se me había olvidado por completo. Jackie vendría y llegó.

Quizá sea lo que me falta para depurar mis pensamientos. Si pudiese describir el efecto que mi novia causa en mí, es eso. Una vuelta a la realidad, simplicidad; contrariamente a Star, quién me confunde encaminándome al centro.

Ahora bien, ¿por qué precisamente reluce está comparación? Es como si mi propia mejor amiga estuviese ganando ¿Ganando qué, perdón?

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

— Marco, Jackie está esperándote. No tardes mucho, no querrás que se vaya y _tarde en volver._

— Mamá, qué demo…— Me detuve en seco, solté la nota y salí del cuarto de Star; todo entretanto mi madre me observaba de forma peculiar. Qué extraño, incluso para mí.

Al bajar las escaleras, la susodicha visitante me recibe con un cálido abrazo y uno de mis jugos preferidos.

— Marco, _finalmente_ descubrí cómo venceré al Doctor Cochambre.

— Qué… oye… que asombroso.

Estas charlas comienzan a tornarse un poco oscuras, pese a que sus interlocutores lo desconozcan.

Al verme un tanto distante y hasta probablemente convertido en un completo raro— siendo esto último más una suposición—; mi novia propone preparar alimentos para ambos, al mismo tiempo que procuro descifrar los códigos del videojuego y así derrotar al señor anti-higiene.

Como era de esperarlo, con los ingeniosos trucos revisados en internet y los planteamientos de Jackie, Mrs. Clean será capaz de obtener la máxima potencia.

"Estoy listo para ir. _Finalmente esto terminará_ , soldado de la limpieza." Se despliega el diálogo del superhéroe. Me aterra.

— ¡Genial! — Bufé sarcásticamente, conducta impropia en mi persona —. Ahora juégalo por mí.

De inmediato, al regresar sin decirme una palabra o reprochar mi actitud errática, sujeta el mando e inicia a jugar tal como si no estuviera presente. Concluyó en menos de un par de segundos, algo repentino para mi gusto.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— No me arriesgué.

Tragué saliva. Montones de recuerdos vibraron en mi memoria. Si lo acontecido durante la última media hora no era casualidad, honestamente no podría clasificarlo de otro modo. ¿Estaba listo para irme, al igual que Mrs. Clean?

Desde que Star apareció ya nada convergía sin conectarse directamente a ella. Todo lo espontáneo, arriesgado, fuera del área segura. No obstante, así y toda la indecisión de mantenerme en línea por el camino, creo que es el mejor movimiento que hoy, en el presente, realizaré.

— Jackie, yo…

— Lo sé —. Suspira casi rompiéndome el corazón, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo —. Janna me dijo que quizá ocupes éstas —. Terminó al entregarme lo que aparentaban ser unas tijeras multidimensionales.

— ¿Cómo rayos Janna…? Sabes, olvida eso. ¿Estarás bien?

— Mientras encuentres tu felicidad, por supuesto. Ahora ve.

No sin antes despedirme, después de tal muestra de tacto y por encima de todo cariño, inauguro con un corte al viento el principio de mis próximas peripecias. A decir verdad, ignoraba muchas cosas aún. Entre ellas, el rumbo que debía tomar. De algún modo, estimo que la aleatoriedad del portal multidimensional jugará a mi favor, y no simplemente _todo terminará._ Eso sí, saldaré algunas cuentas a lo largo del trayecto.

— Sorpresa, Princesa Marco.

Bueno, tal vez jugar respaldándome en lo azaroso no fue un buen truco.

* * *

Primero, si llegaste hasta aquí te agradezco que te hayas permitido leerme. Los reviews alimentan el alma.

Segundo, esta es una de mis tantas ideas de cómo se dará el climax/final de SVTFOE. Realmente no creo que ambos arcos (Eclipsa y la Srta. Heinous) se den al mismo tiempo, pero los plasmé porque me pareció divertido. Además... Toffee.

Tercero, una pregunta: ¿Ustedes cómo creen que Janna consiguió las tijeras? Armen sus teorías ●﹏●

Hasta pronto, ¡felices fiestas!


End file.
